Considering our rapidly deteriorating ecological conditions due to waste incineration, underground water contamination from garbage landfills and ocean dumping, there is obviously a serious waste management problem. A large portion of our garbage (trash) can be reclaimed, recycled and resold. Traditionally waste containers have not been designed to facilitate the source separation required for highly effective recycling programs to be successful. Nor have they incorporated the convenience required to encourage wide spread, willing participation.
Current waste disposal containers discourage and hamper recycling efforts by their inherent design where only a co-mingling of recoverable waste is provided for. They fail to provide the plurality of compartments and the ability to hold and support multiple liner bags which would greatly enhance the effectiveness of such endeavors.
In essence, this type of waste container is unsatisfactory because it makes it necessary to provide separate containers that require additional space for people who separate their recyclable waste. It is easy to understand why only a very small portion of our population takes part in any recycling effort. Waste containers have been suggested in which a plurality of self-supporting sub-containers are held in a large, open-topped box type of container or a frame, but these tend to be expensive and to be difficult to handle. Other containers have been proposed in which single plastic bags are supported, or, in laundry hampers, in which bags made specially to be accommodated by the hampers are arranged to receive different kinds of laundry, or in which partitions are arranged, but not to support plastic bags. All of these have had drawbacks that have evidently militated against their commercial acceptance when it comes to the segregation of recyclable trash.
Therefore, not only the ecologically concerned people who do separate their recyclable material would find it desirable to have a multiple plastic bag holding container, but people who have not heretofore done so would be likely to start if an attractive, easy to use multiple bag holding container were provided, especially if the lid of such a container has specifically designated through apertures that allow for discernable placement of specific materials in a correspondingly appropriate compartment or bag.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a device to facilitate the sorting of trash and garbage, that is adapted to be used inside the home, office, factory, hospital, or commercial establishment, is economical to manufacture, easy to use, rugged, safe and durable.
Another object is to provide a multiple bag holding container that may readily be adapted to accommodate not only different shapes and sizes of liner bags, but also the desire of the user to separate waste materials either totally or partially.
Another object is to provide means in which existing waste receptacles may be retrofitted to facilitate the support and holding of multiple liner bags.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawings.